Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: Mickey buys a pitbull to be their guard dog but the results are a bit different than expected.


A/N: I don't really know where this came from but I thought it was just an adorable image. This is a slightly future AU story where Ian and Mickey own an apartment together a little ways away from Fiona and all the other crazy relatives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless herher

Summary: Mickey buys a pit bull to be their guard dog but the results are a bit different than expected.

_Let Sleeping Dogs Lie by ButchedLipstickLover _

* * *

The apartment was relatively quiet save for the TV sound effects rumbling from the surround sound in the living room of the apartment. Ian lay on the couch, Kass, the pitbulless, lounged by his side spooning as they gazed at the colored pixels together.

"Get that damn dog off the couch." A drunken Mickey slurred to Ian as he walked through the front door, a new pack of beer in hand.

"But Mic can't you see we're comfortable?" Ian moaned to his boyfriend pulling the big girl closer. Kass turned her head and started licking his face affectionately, an action which Mickey cringed at.

"She's supposed to be a ferocious attack dog and you've turned her into a pussy." He complained setting the beers in the fridge and grabbing one for himself as he ambled his way toward his little family duo.

"Bitch actually." Ian corrected him earning an irritated glare from the Milkovich.

Mickey shoved the ginger's feet over but allowed him to place them in his lap after Mickey had settled in, "Screw you Gallagher."

"I know you'd love too," Ian grinned snuggling closer to Kass and kissing her forehead playfully, "But my heart's already spoken for over here."

Mickey shook his head and grabbed the remote, flipping to a show that involved something masculine; something a little less Jay Leno. After Kass jumped awake due to the fall of the remote from dozing Mickey's hands the trio decided it was time to head for bed. As usual, Ian wound up in the middle of the bed- Kass hogged his old side with her cuddling embrace and Mickey at his back; claiming spooning rights to his boyfriend once more.

- Shameless –

It was just before the sun began to whisper grey back into the sky that Kass awoke to an odd noise. As all dogs will do she listened to the sound for a moment- analyzing it. Then, deciding the noise demanded further investigation she hopped from the bed and headed for the kitchen. Behind her she heard her red haired daddy grumble and flop over toward her other father.

Ian's grumble mildly disturbed Mickey's sleep but he ignored it, pulling the ginger onto his chest and stretching his legs out before regressing into a deeper slumber. A wonderful sleep which he never got to completely enjoy because just as Mickey was about to slip away into an unreachable state loud crashes and bangs came down the kitchen; a thundering screech accompanying them.

"What the fuck?" Mickey groaned, almost afraid too go and see what Kass had gotten into now. Ian on the other hand was already out of bed, a large bat in hand as he headed for the kitchen.

"It sounds like someone's here," Ian commented as he darted away. Mickey shot up then all right; no one entered a Milkovich home without asking for it. Quick as his brain could function, Mickey leapt from the soft cushions grabbing something he thought might be useful in a fight.

Arriving in the kitchen Mickey found the drunken patriarch of the Gallagher clan passed out on the floor. Looking to Kass, who was sitting on his back, Mickey found a pleased expression on her face. Asking her to give him what was in her mouth Mickey discovered it was Frank's back jean pocket. Mickey felt an overwhelming sense of pride for his good girl who had "captured" the Gallagher and was now holding him in custody for her dads.

"Good girl," The Milkovich cooed right alongside Ian. Kass began thumping her tail into Frank's face, her excitement growing exponentially. She was such a good dog, she made her parents proud. _Woof. Woof.  
_ "Come on baby," Ian smiled removing her from Frank's chest, "Let's go back to bed shall we?"

"Don't forget to call Jimmy and Fiona in the morning, have them come get that shithead." Mickey said following him into the bedroom, mouthing praise to Kass all the way. She might not look or like the fearsome pit-bull he'd wanted but she certainly didn't have any problems protecting what was hers. Falling asleep again Kass' position in the bed had changed from Ian's old edge to sandwich between her two dads; she couldn't have been happier even if you'd dangled a squirrel outside the window.

- End -

* * *

**Reviews are Appreciated **


End file.
